Bloodied Hatred,Stainless Love
by Ita-kun89
Summary: Saku,Ten,Ino and Hina is involved in a war.Leaf vs.Fire.In which the Leaf is evil now ruled by Sasuke.Theyre asked by fire to join them...will they?Love is included..right?SakuOc,TenOc,InoOc,HinaOc.story better than summary.PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodied Hatred,Stainless Love...**

**Chapter 1**

"Hokage-san please allow us to sneak in Leaf and save four people there" pleaded a blonde man with whiskers on his face to the Hokage/Elder of the Fire as the man looked at his other companions...the Akatsuki...

"And why?" asked the Elder to looked at the side,sadness in his eyes.

"My friends are there..trying their best to...to live on the harshness of the Hokage..they-" Naruto was cut off by the Elder

"That has no connection to us..They are dead by now-"

"NO!no..they are 4 people..4 women..they are tortured there"

"Even though-"

"PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" yelled heaving up and down...

"GET OUT!!!-" The Elder was cut off by the most powerful Elder

"Stop...Let him talk" said teh Elder smiling through his long beard (Just think its Dumbledore XD)(joke)

"Speak my boy" he said voice soft but strong at the same time

"Y-you see,these women are different they are kind and strong..they love protecting the weak and helping them..they try their best to avoid the Hokage so they couldnt assasinate anyone..since theyre Ninja Assasins..deadly ones too.

But please they are kind...and,and they do everything to protect the country for peace..but please! Let them be with us!" said Naruto wanting cry but is a man.A strong man indeed...

"Who are these people?" asked The leader of Akatsuki..Pein

"yes,who are they?do you have their files..each i want you to gather information about them too"said the kind Elder Toru..through his black beady eyes

"U-Uh.." Naruto was cut off by a familiar voice..

"I have them..here" said Kakshi who had 4 folders on his gave it to the Elders and showed them using his chakra like a projector now the folder's contentment was on mid first folder shown is

"Hyuuga Hinata" said Kakashi remembering the shy and kind girl

There was a picture of Hinata pulling on her cloak to her shoulders eyes closed and hair wet with the wasnt smiling at all only a frown that showed her pain...

Hyuuga Hinata

Rank:Jounin,Ninja Assasin,Heir of The Clan..Hyuuga

Power/Specialty:Byakugan and the Water Element

Companion:The Water Dragon

Country:Leaf

Last Seen:Praying under the rain while kneeling

Status:Is now deeply Punished

Birth Date:January 25,1991

Clan:Fire Country,Hyuuga

Mission:Gather information about the ninjas of Fire

-Refused

"Hyuuga Hinata..my dear granddaughter" whispered an Elder who was a woman

"Next is..Yamanaka Ino" said Kakshi & at the right they saw a pic of Ino killing an old man but eyes sad and she had a frown on her face

"Interesting"whispered a man around had light brown with long bangs covering his right eye and he had eyes as the color of his face.

Yamanaka Ino

Rank:Jounin,Ninja Assasin,Medic nin

Power/Specialty:Control peoples mind and can read your deepest secret and Element of Earth

Companion:The White Tiger

Last Seen:Killing an old man quietly

Status:Heavily punished

Birth Date:June 5,1991

Clan:Yamanaka-Sand Country

Mission:Sneak in to the Sand Country

-Refused

"Yamanaka Ino hmmm..." muttered the Elder,Roud

"Next" he added

Kakashi took a deep breath."Tenten..no last name"

Tenten

Rank:Jounin,Ninja Assasin,Anbu

Power/Specialty:Weapon Mistress never miss,Element of fire

Companion:The Red Phoenix

Last Seen:Burning the Hokage's Mansion(Sasuke)and dancing around the Fire with blood on her

Birth Date:December 10,1992

Clan:Unknown

Mission:none-Heavily punished

"What do you mean heavily punished?"asked a man with blood red hair and eyes the same color only that his eyes had black vertical a face mask like Kakashi' has a tattoo on his right hand of a Phoenix color small head on the back of his wrist and its wings extended to his arm as if the wings is wrapping it,and its tail lowered his part inches before his elbow,encircling it like a chain...his name Elzed

"Tortured" answered Kakashi quietly closing his eyes.

"For what?" asked Elzed again."Why do they have to be tortured?"he added eyes didnt like Sasuke(He's the Hokage)

"The Hokage there is crue;,ever since Tsunade and Jiraiya is gone,the place has been filled with cruel people" Naruto explained

'Next.." said Roud closing his eyes.

"Haruno Sakura"said Kakashi smiling sadly remembering a pink haired girl smiling at him before they fled to the Fire Country.

"Haruno Sakura?" asked man with black hair and black eye and on his left ear are 4 peircings silver and black on each underneath his right eye is a tattoo of a black guys name is Reid.

"No pic" said kakashi sighing

Haruno Sakura

Rank:Medic ninja,anbu,Ninja Assasin,Jounin

Power/Specialty:Medic Ninja,Element wind

Companion:Blue dragon

Last Seen:Training on the boundaries of Leaf

Status:Heavily Punished

Birth Date:June 16,1992

Clan:Haruno

Next Mission-Spy on Reid Hiragi

-Refused

"They wanna spy on me?...how dumb" said Reid annoyed and raising his eyebrow."But Sakura-chan refused!And right now,the Hokage is thinking she and the others are the ally of Fire!And now they are torturing them-" Naruto was cut off by Toru

"Now,now dear boy,Let us be calm and quiet"said Toru softly smiling at him but Elzed and Reid knew what was underneath that smile,a frown...he was mad at the hokage for sure...

"G-gomen(Sorry)"whispered Naruto as he took a deep breath to calm himself

"Excuse me,Hokage-sama...but how can we be calm if these girls are heavily tortured?Father?" asked Julian to his Father,Rei not getting Toru

"Yes but he is right..it seems to the Knonoha people, these girls are very important..so i agree to save these people"Said Rei

"I do too" said another elder " I agree too"said Reid..he was interested in this Haruno Sakura..."yeah,totally"said Julian."Sigh,i agree then"Said the elder who argued with Naruto a few minutes ago

""said another Elder."Agree" another said...

"Hey!You forgot about me!I want to help them ya know!"Exclaimed a man about has long silver hair up to his back and had striking hazel eyes his eyes completely name is then looked at Elzed who wasnt paying doing anthing only standing Black cloak pushed on his shoulders so that the cloak's front is at the back top is a buttoned black jacket that has chain on its his pants,not skinny and not baggy is pure black with red scratches on it(only a design)His pants also had chains on its pocket connecting the front pocket to the back on both sides of his belt are two long thin katanas but very sharp(Of course it had something to be wrapped on -_-) It was obvious,he was the Assasin of The famous organization,_'The Slayers' _ a dangerous but ally of The Fire group.

",I'll join,I just want to kill the Hokage there..._Slowly."_He said closing his eyes and smirking underneath his also Julian smiled were going to enjoy murdering The Hokage and his allies,_Slowly_


	2. Chapter 2

\

**Bloodied Hatred,Stainless Love**

Hey guys!This is just a bonus chapter...info about my OC's k?And please do enjoy my story,Id Be very happy!Thank you!

* * *

**Information of Oc's **

**Reid Hiragi**

-Leader of the organization _'The Slayers'_

-Has Black hair and black eyes

-The organization's cloak is a Black Cloak all over and A big red cross on the back of the black and underneath the cross is a german writing of _'The Slayers'_ in color of red blood(the cross and the printing)

-Power is Darkness and Black fire

-4 peircings-black and white

-Always a teaser and seductive

-later falls for Sakura ^_^

-currently dating-Kino Kodashi(the betch!) XD

-tattoo on his face resembles his power-The Black Dragon

**Elzed Hiragi**

-The assasin of the group

-Red hair and red eyes with vertical slits

-same cloak

-Power is Red Lightning

-Tattoo is the Black Phoenix-Resembles his power-Red Lightning=Red Phoenix

-Quiet and rude but sometimes kind and understanding

-currently dating-Seki Yoru(Another betch!) XD

-Falls for Tenten ^_^

**Julian Kimihiro**

-Brain of the group

-Light Brown hair and green eyes

-same cloak

-Power is to allow himself to control you and posses you and the element of Death

-The Gray Tiger-his tattoo and pet

-is always seductive and flirty

-currently dating-Hisana Kodashi(another betch to fight!XD)

-Falls for Ino of course

**Eliot Ishikawa**

-Demon of the group XD

-Silver hair and striking and soulless hazel eyes

-same cloak

-his power is to be able to control Earth and kill you if you look in his eyes(on fighting only of course XD)

-The Silver Fox-his tattoo and pet

-Happy-go-lucky and loves to joke around

-Dating-Kira Mitsuhiro

-falls for Hinata

* * *

Thats all guys!Everything you need to know is right here and if you don't get something just ask me k? You'll be a bit annoyed (or worse) with my OC's (especially the girls) since ill make them betches!!! XD

PLEASE DO ENJOY

REVIEWS COULD BE SO MUCH NICE OF YOU....


End file.
